Electronic devices such as mobile terminals have effectively become necessities for most people due to their advanced features and portability. For example, with the development of communication technology, portable electronic devices have evolved into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services using data communication service as well as a voice communication service.
Based on the increased number of users, information exchange between users using the voice communication service and data communication service has increased. However, when users who want to exchange information with each other are located at different areas having different standard times, the user of a portable electronic device may not recognize the time information of the area where a counterpart user is located. In that case, the user may not use the communication service with the counterpart user smoothly. For example, when a first electronic device located in Seoul transmits a message to a second electronic device located in New York and the local time in Seoul is 4 p.m., the second electronic device may receive the message at 3 a.m., which is the local time in New York. Therefore, the user of the second electronic device may not easily recognize the reception of the message from the first electronic device, so that the user of the second electronic device may not use a messenger service with the first electronic device smoothly.
Therefore, there exists a need for sharing time information between counterpart portable electronic devices for a smooth communication service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.